Legend of the distant lands
by pawsss2
Summary: Pikmin conquistedor's on the search for land, territory, and riches.


**Legend of the Distant Lands**

Pikmin Conquistador's looking for land, territory, and riches.

Chapter one: Sabiro Saka's discovery

It all began on a bright Sunday in a village near the sea. This village was filled with wonderful jolly purple pikmin. The pikmin were enjoying a nice game of checkers and chess and everyone was having a great time. Of course, out of all the purps, there were some greedy. They betted on their games and sometimes won great boodles of pikmin money. They bought golden rings, jeweled coated houses, and all the great riches there was to offer.

But that is important later in the story you see. Those greedy pikmin come more important later in the story. Right now we are focusing on a sea loving purple pikmin called Sabiro Saka. Sabiro was not as jolly or as greedy as the other pikmin. He spent his time either on a boat or making maps in his house. Sabiro had gotten permission by the council of pikmin to take with him some pikmin, a boat, and anything else he'd need to sail across the sea.

He had always wanted more excitement and adventure that the plain old purple village had to offer. He wanted to have almost death experiences, but he also wanted to have a place of his own. Sabiro wanted it to have all kinds of creatures to battle. He wanted to be attacked every moment of his waking day. And that is what it would offer hopefully.

Sabiro also had some trouble that needed to be dealt with here in the purple village. First off, he needed the finest ring make of the purest gold and the shiniest emerald. He really loved Jwei Mei. The finest purple pikmin in the whole world! He also needed more to build him a house and all kinds of things to impress her.

But one thing Sabiro could not get there was the courage to kneel down to Jwei Mei and say, "Jwei Mei, will you marry me?" You see, Sabiro was not that rich. Every game he betted on was lost and that means more money out of his pocketbook. But for leading this trip he would get 75 of everything found. Also anywhere they found would be named after him.

For his crew, he picked out the finest of every kind of pikmin. They were to meet at mid day and leave at dusk. By now it was about mid day so Sabiro had to get ready. Another great idea popped up in his head. Once the land was safe, he could bring Jwei Mei there and they could live happily ever after. If there was any land……

So at mid day Sabiro met up with his crew. All had brought large amounts of food. But it wasn't enough for it all so the villagers worked together to make lots of food to bring. All was loaded on to the huge ship and it was almost dusk. The ship unleashed its anchor and set sail.

The first 7 weeks were great. Nothing bad had happened to the ship. Everyone was merry. The maps were looking fine and they weren't wet. The tide was on their side. The wind wasn't blowing so waves were not a problem. All the pikmin were having a great time.

But just after the 7 weeks of happiness, everything went wrong. The wind was blowing harshly so it was cold and their ship was being hit every single moment. Some pikmin fell over board and the blue pikmin had to go in and save them. Some of the purples acted as walls so no one would fall off. But if one of those purples fell off, lots of blues would have to go in and get him. He would drown easily and since he was so heavy, even in packs the blues could barely lift him. All this happened in 7 weeks.

Sabiro knew that if they ran out of food before they found any land they would be doomed! But it just so happened, after 3 months and 8 days. They found land! Sabiro knew it was an island because if you looked closely into the distance, you could see more sea. They harbored on the land. "Ah finally land at last. I wonder what could be in Sabiro." Sabiro decided to call the land Sabiro. Because it was easy and everyone would know it was his.

Sabiro started mapping and exploring. Then he saw it. Two huge pieces of gold and silver. They were what seemed to be on top of some plants. He could knock these down easily and take back the riches. Oh! He would be so rich. He got some of his crew and knocked down the plants.

But they weren't two huge pieces of silver and gold. They were some onions he had never seen before and there were pikmin he had never seen before. What are they, he questioned himself. He approached them. The pikmin saw him and looked scared. "Don't worry", Sabiro said, "what kind of pikmin are you?" One of the golden pikmin came up to him, "We are just normal gold and silver pikmin. Why do you ask? Haven't you ever seen one?"

"No I haven't. I never even knew you existed!" Sabiro blurted out. "Well we have never seen you before," said a silver pikmin. "Ah yes. I understand. Your natives of this place. I do want to ask, is there any gold, silver, or any other kind of jewels here besides of you?"

More pikmin came up to him, "Yes we do, but there are many creatures here and we'll need you help. There are vicious creatures here." So Sabiro agreed and followed the pikmin.


End file.
